


Coming Out

by potatopie



Series: Being Brave [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Parents, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatopie/pseuds/potatopie
Summary: “I’ve been meaning to tell you guys this for a while. I just- I’m afraid of how you might react.” Cyrus didn’t expect to be getting as emotional as he did, but he could feel his face heating up as he avoided making eye contact with his parents.“Cyrus…” His mom’s tone was very soft. “Whatever it is...I promise it’s ok. We’re here to support you if you’re going through something.”Cyrus is ready to tell his parents the truth about him and TJ.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the reads on the last story. I just whipped up another fic today. I plan to continue adding short looks into their relationship moments. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see next!

Standing outside his porch, Cyrus stood nervously, hesitating to unlock his front door. He knew his parents were expecting back soon as he had texted them when Jonah’s mom had picked them up. 

He turned to see Jonah’s mom driving off. His phone was buzzing with text messages. 

Good Luck Cyrus!! Jonah had texted in their group chat with Andi and Buffy. 

Cyrus are you back?? Tell us how it goes!!! Andi followed up, almost immediately after. He suspected both of his best friends were probably glued to their phones waiting to hear about how his coming out would go with his parents. 

Cyrus and TJ had both agreed to tell their parents when they got home that night that they were dating. 

It was a little bit easier for TJ though; his mom had apparently already caught onto her son’s crush a while ago and had been making suggestive comments which made TJ pretty confident that she would be more than happy to hear that the pair was dating. 

Cyrus on the other hand was feeling uncertain about how his parents would react. Sure, they had never said or done anything that indicated to him that they would be homophobic, but how could he know how they would feel about him having a boyfriend? 

The idea of coming out to four people was also rather daunting. He supposed when he would go to his dad’s house in a few days he would tell his dad and Sharon then. 

He received one more text message, which he was about to ignore, assuming it was from Buffy. However, he smiled when he saw the sender’s name. 

TJ <3: Call me after you talk to your parents. I know you’re brave and it’ll be great :) 

Cyrus texted him a quick messaged back and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling more at ease. 

After about 5 minutes, Cyrus mustered up the courage to unlock his door and go inside. As he predicted, his mom and his step-dad were sitting in the living room waiting for him to get back. 

“Hey sweetie.” His mom smiled warmly at him, gesturing him into the living room to join them. “How was Andi’s party?” 

“It was fun.” Cyrus replied, a little awkwardly. “Oh- Andi told us she’s going to SAVA next year.” 

His mom’s eyes widened. “Well! That’s a big surprise. I didn’t know she was applying to art school!” 

“I think she was nervous about getting in.” He explained. “I’ll miss her being at Grant next year, but I’m excited for her.” 

“You guys will still see her.” Todd assures him. “I have no doubt you’ll continue to hang out all the time. Although I’m sure it was a big surprise to you.” 

Cyrus nodded. “Speaking of surprises...I promised myself I’d tell you guys something.” He feels himself getting anxious and his palms getting sweaty. 

“Is everything ok sweetie? Why do you suddenly seem so nervous?” His mother asks, gently grabbing his shoulder and running her hand up and down it to calm it. 

“I’ve noticed you’ve seemed a little bit off about certain things lately.” Todd adds. “Is there something that’s been weighing you down?” 

Of course, having four parents being mental health professionals would mean that they would catch on if his behavior was off. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you guys this for a while. I just- I’m afraid of how you might react.” Cyrus didn’t expect to be getting as emotional as he did, but he could feel his face heating up as he avoided making eye contact with his parents. 

“Cyrus…” His mom’s tone was very soft. “Whatever it is...I promise it’s ok. We’re here to support you if you’re going through something.” 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Todd added. “You know that it’s healthier for us to talk out any feelings even if it might cause conflict temporarily.” 

Cyrus nodded; it was nice to know that they knew how to handle these situations. 

“I’m gay.” He said, trying to sound as calm as possible. They could probably still hear the shakiness in his voice. 

“Oh Cyrus,” His mom sounded a little heartbroken, but she grabbed her son and hugged him tightly. Todd joined them as well, wrapping his arms around Cyrus and his mom. 

“I’m sorry you were so scared to tell us this.” She said, sounding like she was about to cry. “I hope you know that neither of us care. I promise your dad and Sharon wouldn’t either. We still love you the same.” 

Todd ruffled the top of his head too after unwrapping his arms as a sign of his solidarity. 

“It was very brave of you.” His mom continued, “We can talk about it anytime you want. There’s no need to hide from us anymore.” 

Cyrus smiled widely feeling tears beginning to form. He knew deep down that his family would be loving and accepting, but he still felt a weight lifted from his heart. 

“So-” Todd began awkwardly, “Is there a particular reason- or person that made you want to tell us today?” 

His mom turned and gave Cyrus a questioning look. “Good question Todd.” 

Cyrus laughed awkwardly. “Well- yeah. I told TJ that I like him and he also likes me back. So...we’re kinda like dating now I guess.” 

Todd raised an eyebrow. “Was that the kid who was friends with the guy who had a gun?” 

“Yes-- but he didn’t know about it then. He apologized to me after and he reported his friend to the school as soon as it happened.” Cyrus stated quickly. 

His mom frowned. “I remember this happening. I admit I wasn’t the biggest fan when I heard he had put you in danger, but I appreciate how he handled the situation. I always thought he was polite whenever he was here. Of course, if you’re dating him now we need to meet him properly and have a conversation with him. Your father and Sharon should be involved for that as well.” 

Cyrus nodded. “Yeah of course! I promise he’s a good guy. He’s one of my best friends. He’s always been the person to challenge me and push me-even in ways Buffy and Andi haven’t.” He felt himself blushing as he was talking about TJ. 

He could see his parent’s expressions softening as they exchanged knowing smiles. 

“I look forward to meeting him properly then.” Todd said, awkwardly patting Cyrus on the back.

“Can I go to my room now?” Cyrus asked. 

His mom rolled her eyes. “Yeah sure- go ahead and call your boyfriend. We’re going to have a more serious conversation about your relationship soon though. And you need to talk to your dad when you’re ready.” 

“I will!” Cyrus affirmed, already halfway up the stairs. “I”m going to tell him and Sharon when I go over.” 

>>>>>>>

After he practically sprinted up the stairs, he sent his friends a quick text assuring them that everything went well and quickly called TJ, slamming his door shut. 

“Sup Underdog” TJ answers almost immediately. 

“I told them.” He could feel his grin forming as he said the words. “I told them that I liked boys and that I was dating you. They were totally supportive. They want to meet you and talk to you-and I still need to talk to my dad and my step-mom too, but it was good! How was the talk with your mom?” 

“I’m glad your parents were ok with me. I was worried that they may have had some reservations about me.” TJ said shyly. “My mom was thrilled as I expected. She said there wasn’t a finer young man in Shadyside for me to find.” 

Cyrus could picture TJ’s eyes rolling. “She also wants you to come over again so you guys can talk properly. Let’s hope our parents don’t scare us off.” 

Cyrus laughed. “That sounds great. I think I’m a little worried for you though. My parents can be a handful. Especially when there’s four of them.” 

“I can handle it Cyrus.” TJ said confidently. “Trust, I had to put myself through a lot just to get here. I’m not going to chicken out anymore.” 

That made Cyrus smile. There was still uncertainty going forward. He didn’t know how the parents meeting would go, or how things would change in high school, but he was confident that him and TJ could face it together.


End file.
